


Mortification

by Delphi



Category: Astro City
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Religious Themes & References, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian will never let himself forget Jeremiah Parrish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortification

He still thinks about him every day, every night, when the city is humid and still, when the city is cold as a tomb. Jeremiah Parrish is the voice of reason when he's investigating, his shadow on a moonlit prowl.

Four years, and Brian has made peace with regret. At sixteen, he was brave enough to leap off a ten-storey building, but never to ask, hardly even to wonder...

He wears one of Parrish's cowls, taken from the vestry, and it rubs against his cheek and whispers in his ear with every movement he makes.

His own brand of mortification.


End file.
